Young Love
by TwistedKitsune
Summary: They were in their thirties. It didn't mean their feelings for each other had changed. If anything, it just grew stronger. Oneshot. SasuHina, fluff.


**Summary:** They were in their thirties. It didn't mean their feelings for each other had changed. If anything, it just grew stronger. Oneshot. SasuHina, fluff.

* * *

><p>**I think Sasuke and Hinata complement each other, and it just…fits. Just a fluffy oneshot with no real point. Not really planning to write any more for it. (You can request, but chances are that I won't, because I'll never finish anymore.) It's not too long, so I hope you can read it until the end. Hope you like it. Ha, I made Sasuke so mushy and sweet and uncharacteristic it's sickening. The power of love! XD<p>

Thirties: Ninja doesn't live long, and right now thirty seems old-ish but still young enough to do those kinds of mushy things.

* * *

><p>-Young Love-<p>

She opened her eyes groggily to the sound of bird chirping from outside her window. Her eyes shifted to look at the empty side of the bed, and she sighed dejectedly. Gone again, like usual. Her husband was almost always busy, and she understood. She really did. But she couldn't help but want to spend just a little more time with him. They were married after all. And being shinobi, it was dangerous. She never knew when she would see him next. If she would ever see him again. It made her want to spend every last second she could with him.

Her opal eyes dimmed. Was she selfish for wanting just a little more?

She could remember when they first met. She giggled slightly. She would love to say that it was love at first sight —she was a true romantic— but, in reality, he had hated her. He had thought she was weak, like all the other kunoichi who spent most of their time ogling other men. Plus the fact that she had been in love with Naruto, his best friend and yet also his worst enemy.

He hadn't stopped glaring at her for the whole time they were near each other.

Something changed though. She couldn't quite remember what caused it, but they had gotten into a huge fight, and she had managed to knock him out with her water based style that she had created herself. He had been impressed, though it went against his will to ever admit it; he had started looking at her differently. The glares were toned down, and eventually stopped. Once in a blue moon he would actually initiate a conversation, which she actually enjoyed. They would talk about things like training, missions, and she felt strangely comfortable in his presence.

The first date. It was memorable, though probably the weirdest date in history. He hadn't had the guts to ask her out —though he'd rather blame it on his pride and upbringing— and there was no way she was bold enough to do it. Ino had been the one to set them up, surprisingly. Ino had gotten over him, and had been happily with Shikamaru. Apparently, she had felt that they also needed to feel some of her happiness.

It had been horrible. They went to a restaurant. It had been slightly awkward, as the thought of it being an official 'date' was daunting. Then the waitress accidentally spilt ice water all over them. A mess of other things that she didn't want to think of… On the bright side, she had received her first —accidental— kiss. Though he didn't plan it, it had made her feel warm and tingly, and her heart felt like it would burst. They both went back for more.

The next date was better. And the date after was great. And the one after, and the one after. And soon enough, they were engaged.

Every day with him made her feel so complete. She was sure she would die without him.

They used to spend so much time together. Staying up late, waking up early, just to catch those extra few minutes to talk and laugh and enjoy each other's company. There was a recent spike in mission requests though, so they were both in and out of the village for days, or weeks at a time.

Her mind drifted back to their earlier days, when a loud crash broke her out of her reminiscing. Instinctively, she jumped into a defensive position.

"Byakugan," she muttered quietly, to not alert the intruder. Seeing who it was, her mouth nearly dropped open as she practically flew down the stairs at an alarming speed.

"Sasuke!" she cried out happily, pausing at the kitchen doorway. He looked up with a smirk.

"Morning, Princess." Ignoring the pan on the ground, he walked over and pecked her on the lips. The same warm, happy feeling from fifteen years ago filled her, and she gave him an elated hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still clinging on, enjoying his warmth and the soothing, familiar scent of him.

"I asked Tsunade for the day off. And for you too. Hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Of course I wouldn't. I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in two weeks!" She gave him a brilliant smile, and he could feel himself being pulled in. Just seeing her, he felt better than he had in days. He kissed her impulsively again, and smirked mentally when he heard her moan softly.

"So…what were you doing?" she questioned, her mind finally registering the pan.

"Making you breakfast." It seemed so simple, and yet she couldn't help but blush in excitement at the gesture. Her eyes watered slightly.

"Aw…" She cried softly, little hiccups bursting from her throat. He looked at her nervously.

"Princess? Are you okay?"

"That's so sweet of you!" Her tears slowed, and she wiped furiously in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…It's just…I don't know what I did to deserve you." He shook his head firmly.

"If anything, I don't deserve you." Then his expression changed. "Come on. I want to take you to the lake. Your favorite lake with the flower fields and the park benches. We can go buy some food for a picnic."

"Wait. What about breakfast?" she asked, confused. He looked slightly sheepish —though you had to look hard— and pointed at the trash can.

"I kind of burnt it." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love that you tried. Though you should know you can't and will never be able to cook." He almost rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not that bad. I can cook soup."

"That's because it's virtually impossible to burn it." He looked miffed, and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry for making fun of you. Are we still going to the lake?" she asked. He smirked, amused at her adoring personality.

He grabbed her hand, tugging her along.

"Wait! Sasuke, I'm not even dressed!" He paused, and surveyed her. A lavender slip nightgown with a silk robe that flaunted her figure (he liked to spoil her).

"What's wrong with that? You look beautiful." His hands snuck around to rest on her waist, and she blushed hotly from the compliment and the touch.

"I—I don't think you'll think that when we go out and all the guys are staring." She giggled at his stunned look, which was overtaken by possessiveness.

"Go," he growled, pushing her towards their bedroom. She let out another giggle, before disappearing into their room.

"Ready?"

"I just got into the room."

"…Ready?"

"No."

"…Ready?"

"Wait!"

Finally she came back out. He was overtaken by her beauty (he always was, but every single time he saw he couldn't help but stare). Her hair pulled into a loose bun, several tendrils of hair framing her face. A light touch of lip gloss, enough to be noticeable but not enough to make him grimace at the thought of it on his own mouth, drew his eyes to her lips, and he licked his own. Her dress had a modest neckline that made her look dignified and polished. She smiled, pleased by his reaction.

"If you're taking me on a date, I should look the part, right?"

* * *

><p><em>The lake was gorgeous. The sun hit the surface, causing it to sparkle slightly. The flowers blew in the wind, and the fragrance rose around the area. She inhaled deeply, loving the scent. She felt relaxed, and collapsed into the wooden bench. A strange drowsiness overtook her as he sat down next to her.<em>

_"Mm…I love this place," she said._

_"I know." His arms wrapped around her waist, and she curled in closer to the comfortable body._

_Her head rested against his shoulder. "I love you," she murmured. Her eyes slowly drifted close._

_"I love you too," he murmured once her eyes were shut. He didn't notice the slight upturn of her lips, and couldn't feel the way her heartbeat sped up and her skin heated in a blush. He was too occupied in the overwhelming feelings of his own heart and mind._

* * *

><p>**Hm., I noticed…She calls him 'Sasuke' twice, and he calls her 'Princess' twice. And that's it.<p>

Well…? Was it good or bad? I thought it was pretty decent. Though I'm tired and decided to cut it off in the middle. Oops. Okay, no. I don't like the missing middle part. I'll try to fix that if I have time, and write out what happens there.


End file.
